The Registry of Comparative Pathology serves as a strong bridge between basic scientists studying spontaneous abnormalities in many species and biomedical scientists interested in animal models of human disease. Its major purpose is to increase knowledge and the dissemination of knowledge concerning animal models of human diseases and comparative pathology including laboratory animal diseases. The Registry continues to publish and distribute the quarterly Comparative Pathology Bulletin; the discriptions of animal models of human disease in the American Journal of Pathology; the yearly fascicles of the Handbook: Animal Models of Human Disease; organize, initiate, and publish proceedings of workshops, symposia and courses on certain aspects of comparative pathology; and develop loan study sets on animal diseases of comparative pathological importance. New directions in the Registry's activities are the inclusion of additional investigative approaches such as electron microscopy, enyzyme patterns and genetic information. Special attention is also being given to encouraging the preservation of domestic and laboratory animals with inborn defects for careful study at appropriate academic centers. Increased communication via the Comparative Pathology Bulletin will be designed to encourage increased input from the interested biomedical community regarding the needs they perceive for new models of human disease and for better understanding of laboratory animal diseases. A new series ("Diagnostic Exercise") in Laboratory Animal Science has been initiated and appears to be filling a need.